


The Promise

by Sinistersaltqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Smut, The Promise, fan fic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistersaltqueen/pseuds/Sinistersaltqueen
Summary: After saving you from a horrible family situation, you find shelter with the Winchesters





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a long night. Your mom and brother were arguing about meaningless things. It’s the usual suspects, laundry, being out late, chores not getting done. The whole time you hid in your room pretending not to care. After all, this happens all the time. Mom gets drunk, brother gets aggressive. Arguments happen. You know that if you are in the same room, you’ll be brought into it.

You sit on your bed reading. You aren’t really getting any thing out of the book.… it’s more of a distraction than anything else.   
You hear a car engine shut off outside your window. It was too late to be any of the neighbors. You look out.  
A gorgeous 1967 black Chevy impala is waiting outside the house next door. Two guys get out and walk Into your neighbors place. The men seemed to be carrying weapons of some sort.“That family always was kind of weird” you think to yourself. You keep looking at the black beauty.  
It was just a car, but something about it intrigued you…   
You stare for a while, maybe 30 minutes… then you do something fairly out of character for you. You open your window and carefully pull out the screen, making sure to not be heard.  
You climb out and walk over to the car…The windows are down. You lean your head in and breathe in the musty leather smell. You hear footsteps and you turn around.

The two men are walking towards you.You can’t say a word. You aren’t sure why, but you are speechless.

They talk to eachother for a moment. You don’t hear much, but you are able to catch their names. Sam and Dean.   
The man who seemed to be named sam, walks up to you. He placed a hand on your shoulder, looked down at you caringly, and said quietly, “hey, you okay?” You look up at him confused.The other guy, Dean leans against the car, trying to be nonchalant. “We were checking something out at your neighbors house, and we heard what was going on at your place…”  
“I-“ you try to say something, but nothing comes out.  
Dean looks at Sam and tilts his head as if to ask a question, one they both understood with the slight movement.   
“Do you want to come with us for tonight?” Sam asks. You cautiously nod.  
Together you drive back to the motel a few cities over. It’s cold outside tonight. You didn’t bring anything.   
Sam walks to the back of the room and puts down his stuff on one bed. Dean puts his jacket on the other. And slumps down against the pillow  
Sam gives dean a look that even you can tell is saying “really dude?”   
You look at sam and say “it’s okay. I can sleep on the floor. I’m used to it… every now and then, when things got bad at home, I used to hide in my closet for hours. A lot of times I fell asleep in there…”  
Dean sits up.Sam whispers “I’m so sorry…”  
Dean tosses you his jacket and says “hey. Come here” he pats the bed beside him.You sit down next to him, pulling the worn leather over your shoulders.  
“Hey. As long as you’re with us, you aren’t gonna be scared like that. Okay? And you sure as hell aren’t gonna be sleeping on the floor.” He says wrapping an arm around you.  
You lean against him.   
Normally you would never trust strangers. But for whatever reason, they didn’t feel like strangers. In fact, it was like you had known them your whole life.  
“Why don’t you sleep here tonight” he says. “I’ll take the floor”   
“You don’t have to…” you whisper as he starts to stand up  
He chuckes.  
He goes back to the bed and lays downs  
You start to stand when he says “where the hell do you think you’re going”  
“I-“ you barely make out.  
“Come here” he says as he pulls you back next to him. His arm lays under your neck. You feel more at home cured up next to him than you ever had at your house.  
You wake up the next morning before anyone else. It seems that you moved in your sleep. Your head was resting on deans chest, your arm around his waist. One leg was over him. It was like you were wrapped completely around him, yet somehow, he was protecting you.  
His chest rises and falls with his deep breathing. You can hear his heartbeat.  
He smells like worn leather, pine, whiskey, and a burning fire.  
He starts to wake up, you pretend to still be asleep.   
He wraps his arms around you tighter and smiles gently.   
He kisses your head and whispers “we are gonna keep you safe now. I promise. And a Winchester never breaks a promise…”


	2. Chapter 2

You stare off into the distance as a lone tear drifts down your cheek.  
No one had ever cared that much. No one from school, your neighbors, your friends…  
No one tried to care. Tried to help. So. Why did they?  
That night wasn’t even one the worst of their fights. Hell, it was probably one of the best.   
Most of their fights involved screaming obscenities across the house. Drunken yelling, heard for miles.  
Most nights would end up with you being dragged into the arguments, even though you were hiding in your room the whole time. Almost always, when you came back downstairs, there would be a few new holes in the walls. 

“Shit I think I broke her Sammy”   
Deans warm voice snaps you back to reality.  
“I’m fine” you chuckle, reassuring him, although not so sure yourself.  
Dean stretches his arms out and slowly gets up, yawning.  
“We should probably get going” sam says, looking at dean.  
“Hey.. uh-“  
“Y/N” you tell him  
“Yeah, uh, well. Y/n, there’re still monsters out there… things you don’t want to meet. I don’t want to send you back home. Is there a friends place you could stay at or something?”  
You hadn’t thought about that. The idea of going back to your family after this.  
You couldn’t do it.  
“You could come with us” he says, realizing the reality of the situation.  
“Sam…” dean says, clearly disapproving of his brothers offer. “Y/N. What we do is very dangerous.. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Dean said to you, it seemed that he was confident in saying it, but behind the confidence, you could see the pain.   
“What if I just tagged along for a little while” you suggested quietly. “just hung out in the car, and in hotels and stuff?”  
Sam and Dean look at each other for a moment.  
They walk over to one corner of the room, talking quietly. You can hear every word they say, despite them acting like you can’t hear them, staring at you every few seconds.  
They mention hunting, the risks. They bring up someone named Kevin. You don’t know what they are talking about, but it seems like the people who get close to them, get hurt. You don’t care. You’d rather be hurt close to people who care about you, than be fine around those who don’t.   
You stand up and walk up to them  
“Holy-“ dean exclaims “don’t sneak up on us like that”  
“Wow, for someone who is so ‘dangerous’ you sure are bad at noticing people standing right next to you.” Sam chuckles, dean seems hurt.  
“See dean, I like her” sam laughs.  
“Guys. I don’t know what’s going on in your lives that makes you so troublesome, but I want to stick with you. If you’ll have me, I’ll stand my own.” You say, crossing your arms.  
They glance at eachother and nod.  
Your face lights up and you hug both of them tightly.  
They look so uncomfortable, it’s hilarious.  
You laugh and run outside to the shiny black impala in the parking lot.   
Sam rolls his eyes, and then they grab their bags and join you at the car.

Pretty soon after the three of you get on the road, you and Dean get to talking. You tell him about your moms alcohol problems, your brothers anger issues. You talk about how your dad moved out and lives with some chick, god knows where.

After a few hours of driving you arrive at what Sam and Dean call the bunker.

Sam had mentioned that it was an old men of letters bunker (whoever they were, from what they described, they were like hunters, but more paperwork) 

The bunker smelled like dust. The whole place felt empty, like no one had been there in a very long time. There were a few trinkets here and there that you were sure Sam and Dean had collected over the years, but from what you could tell, they hadn’t really, moved in. 

Sam went off to his room while dean showed you to a room.  
“You can stay in here, its pretty basic, but at least it’s a place to sleep and keep your stuff.”  
“Thanks, but I. I don’t have stuff.” You chuckle, “I wasn’t really planning on running away with handsome strangers”   
Dean looks embarrassed   
“Sorry about that” he says, running one hand through his hair.  
“No, I’m okay with it” you smile, “do you or Sam have any extra clothes, or fabric or something? I know how to sew, so even if it’s just an old curtain or sheet.” You explain.  
“I’ll check with Sammy, I’m sure we have something”  
He gives you a hug and says “stay here,” running off for a bit.  
Disregarding Dean’s request completely, you wander into the main room.  
You see walls and walls of books, excited, you grab a set of books titled “Supernatural”  
Walking back to your room, carrying stacks of books, You stumble.  
Out of nowhere, sam comes to the rescue, grabbing you, and the books.   
“You okay, Y/N?” He asks.  
“Yeah, I was just heading back to my room. I’m sorry..” you confess.  
“It’s all good Y/N, here, I’ll help.”   
Once you get back to your room, Sam sees what he was helping you carry.  
He laughs.  
“Good taste in books Y/N,” he says, walking away.  
You smile and slump down on he bed.  
A few hours later, Dean excitedly runs into the room “Y/N, I found stuff!” He exclaims

Seeing what you are reading, he gets really embarrassed and grabs the book.   
“Which one are you on..?” He asks shyly.  
“Only number 3.” You tell him  
“Shit, already. Damn you read fast” he says  
“Yep, so what’s all of that” you ask, gesturing to the pile of fabric that dean threw on the bed when he came in.  
“Some of it’s mine, some is Sammy’s. Some is just fabric” he explains happily.  
“There’s a sewing machine around here somewhere, I’m sure”   
You smile and kiss him on the cheek.  
“Thanks Dean”   
He blushes like a little kid, and then runs off to his room.  
You throw on one of the many flannels Dean had given you, and you go back to reading.

 

You wake up the next morning, surrounded by books. At some point in the night, you managed to read 12 of them, and hang up all of the clothes Dean gave you the night before. Your hair was a mess, and you don’t even remember when you fell asleep. You just know it was late.

You slowly make your way to the kitchen and find that no one else is awake yet. You open the fridge and find a surplus of ingredients.

By the time the boys are up, you have eggs, bacon, hash browns, and coffee, made and sitting out for them.

They both look shocked, as if no one had ever woken up earlier than them.

“Wow Y/N, thank you.” Sam says surprised.  
Dean doesn’t comment, he just sits down and digs in.

“Don’t mind him,” sam tells you, “he’s not mug of a morning person” 

“Hey!” Dean remarks, offended, mouth half full of food.

You and Sam both laugh  
You sit down across from them, sipping tea, and reading the 13th of the “Supernatural” books.  
“Is this really you guys” you ask the two of them, after a while.  
“Yeah” dean says, embarrassed.

“Wow…” you say quietly, astonished. They had been through so much. All you wanted to do was hug them and make everything alright. ”I’m so sorry”

The boys look back down at their food and continue eating 

“Wait. Where’s ‘cas’” you ask.

“Oh, he should be here soon actually” sam tells you.

You smile, he seemed so adorable.

Just minutes later, you hear the main door shut.  
“Speak of the devil” dean jokes.

“Sam… Dean…”  
Cas collapses.


	3. Chapter 3

You watch Cas hit the floor. At the same second, Sam and Dean rush over to him.

You grab a knife off the table and run over to the door

Before you can reach the door, a group of three vampires run in  
Sam and Dean run to grab weapons when you rush up.

Holding the knife, you take the first off guard, slicing it’s throat.  
The second grabs your other arm, pulling you close. It goes to bite you, but you reach around it’s back and drive the knife in. Pulling it towards you.  
The third tries to grab you, but Dean gets there in time, and wielding a machete, cuts the head off of it. Sam does the same for the other two. Dean pulls out a lighter, flips it open, and drops it on the three of them.

“Shit man.” Dean gasps.  
“Y/N. I’m so sorry. Normally we’d have the weapons we need on us. The bunker is basically everything proof. They must have attacked Cas on his way in, and then followed him when he came in.” Sam explained  
“Looks like you held your own Y/N. Where’d you learn to fight like that” Dean asked.

“Combination of the books, and a shitty family I suppose.” You say softly.

Preoccupied with the burning corpses in their living room, they barely register what you say.

You kneel down next to Castiel and check for a pulse. You feel a steady rhythm. The constant beating is comforting.

Dean sets down a glass of water by you.  
“He okay?” He asks  
“I think so…” you remark. You aren’t so sure. You don’t know anything about how an angels heart should sound. This sounds human. Is it supposed to? Does an angel have a heartbeat? Are you just hearing your own?

You’re pumping with adrenaline after the vamp attack. You barely know what a heartbeat is.

Dean seems really worried about him…

Cas slowly pries open his eyes. His breathing is labored, but he will be okay.

“Hey Cas. this is Y/N. She’s staying with us for a while.” Sam tells him from across the room.

He is leaning against a wall. His body is stiff. He’s tense.

Him and Dean look at each other, nod, and join each other in the other room.

You wish they would stop doing that. That silent communication thing is getting old.

Cas looks up at you. “Hey cutie” you whisper.  
Cas looks up at you. Confused he says “that’s what dean calls me. You’re not dean.

You giggle

“Who are you” he asks quietly

“I’m Y/N. Sam and Dean kinda saved me? It’s a long story. I’m sure they will explain it later. All that matters right now, is that you’re okay”

“I like you” Cas says.

It’s clear that he is still a bit out of it. Dean trudges I’m slowly.

Dean grunts as he throws castiel over his shoulder. Although it looks effortless, he seems pained by the action of having to carry his friend.

Dean moves him to what I can only assume is Cas’ room.

A few minutes later Dean walls back in. You are still sitting in the same place. You haven’t moved since it sat next to Cas after the fight.

“Don’t make me carry you like that too.” He laughs. “Hey… are you okay Y/N?”

You look at him. Something inside of you flipped when you killed that first vamp. You’d gotten in a fight before, but this was something else. He was dead…

You start crying. You bury your face in Deans chest he wraps his warm arms around you. “Cmon cutie” he says, picking you up, your arms wrapped around his neck, one of his arms under your legs, the other behind your back.

“I thought you only called Cas that..” you whisper.

Dean mumbles something under his breath angrily and you just giggle.  
“Sorry….” you whisper sadly.

Dean quietly carries you back to your bed. He plops you down on the covers and starts to walk away.

You don’t move.

He gets to the door when you barely make out the words “wait-“

He turns around and makes his way back to you. He sits between you and the edge of the bed, putting one hand on your side.

You struggle to sit up.

It felt like your body weighed a million pounds, but you needed to be close to him.  
You whisper one word. “Stay…”

“Okay Y/N/N… I’m here”

You reach out one arm and try to pull him towards you.

He lays down next to you willingly.

You curl up against him and breathe in the smell of his old t shirt.  
“This is where you felt most comfortable. In the arms of someone you’ve known for less than 3 days. How sad is that.” You think to yourself.

He puts an arm around you and breathes in deeply. “You smell pretty good for someone who just killed a vamp” you both lightly chuckle.  
He lifts himself to where he is barely above you.  
He uses his pointer finger to carefully lift your chin to the same level as his. His lips graze yours. They are softer than you expected. It’s like kissing a pillow.  
He falls back next to you, and whispers “sorry. I couldn’t help myself…”

Suddenly it’s like you have regained all of your strength. A rush comes over you.

You climb over him, kneeling over his chest, and look at his face. He breathes heavily. His emerald eyes have a primal desire hidden within.

You bite your lip. Before you can even think Dean grabs your head and has engulfed you in the most passionate kiss you have ever experienced

The excess adrenaline from the fight kicks in and you start to make your way down his neck.

You both sit up, you kneeling on the bed over his lap. He pulls his shirt over his head and starts to unbutton the flannel you were wearing. After realizing there are a ton more just like it, he rips the shirt off the rest of the way.

He flips you onto your back and starts kissing his way from your neck down to your chest, then to your bellybutton. He uses his teeth to pull down the lacy thong you were wearing.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks.

You nod desperately. This is exactly what you needed to get your mind off of everything, a winchester in your pants.

~

You lay next to dean, his arm under your neck

Both of you breathing heavily

This could make things in the bunker a bit awkward

“Shit” dean whispers

“What??? Was I bad. Oh my god I’m so sorry. I knew I-“ you panic

“No, cutie, it’s okay.” Dean stops you, “Sammy just may or may not have a crush on you”

“SHUT UP” you yell back at him.

Dean chuckles and squeezes you tight

“It’s okay. I got dibs” he winks.

“You guys are such kids” you laugh.

You both stand up, Dean putting his pants back on, you, throwing on an old curtain that you quickly made into a simple dress.

Dean is pulling his jacket back on when Sam walks in the room.

You see Sams expression go from ‘I have something important to say’ to ‘what the fuck did I just walk in on’

“Dean. The vamp nest a few towns over is back. Get dressed. Let’s go.” He says.

He seems upset. You didn’t know he liked you. Hell, you’ve known the both of them for just a few days.

Dean turns to you, you jump up and hug him tightly

He grabs you and kisses you.

“I’ll be back soon” he whispers.

And he’s gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 36 hours since Sam and Dean left to take out the nest.  
You had been left with Castiel. He is adorable, but helpless.  
He’s like a 3 year old. He doesn’t really understand figurative language, and he keeps mentioning peanut butter and jelly sandwiches  
You tried making him one and he just looked at it sadly.  
Dean texted last night and said they should be home in about 24 hours.  
12 hours left.  
You finished all of the supernatural books yesterday.  
Now what.

You go back to your room. There’s a tv there.  
After flipping channels for a while, cas walks in and sits on the bed  
He seems so uncomfortable

It’s like he doesn’t know how to relax  
“Hello Y/N. How are you liking the bunker” He asks, Calmly.  
He is trying to get to know you.  
“It’s pretty cool, I mean. There’s a lot to do.”  
“I suppose it is a bit chilly in here, I’m sure I can find you more blankets”  
He’s trying so hard to make you comfortable. It’s kinda cute.  
You give him a hug and say “it’s okay Cas, I just meant I like it here.  
“Oh.” He says blankly.  
“Let’s do something fun!” You jump off the bed and grab cas’ arm, pulling him to deans room.  
An old phonograph sits on the table.  
You find a record on the shelf.  
You put it on and a jazzy tune starts to erupt from the old machine. It seems like chubby checker or some other old dance song

You grab cas’ hands and twist your hips back and fourth

It’s almost amusing how little he understands is happening.  
You spend about 4 hours teaching him how to move, and by the end of it all he can do is poorly do the twist.

8 hours to go

Cmon Cas let’s find something else to do

You bring him down to the shooting range and grab a gun.

You had never fired a gun, but it felt pretty natural for you. It took about an hour, but you got the hang of it.  
After you had figured it out, you hand it to cas.  
He stiffly grabs the cold metal pistol.  
“Now just cock the gun, and pull the trigger” you explain

He pulls back the hammer and points the weapon towards the target.

BANG

the gun hits the side of the room behind him. nearly missing you.  
“Cas how did that even happen. You were pointing the opposite direction. I- how is that possible” you ask confused.  
“I am fairly unpredictable with firearms” he says calmly.

You laugh and say “let’s go do somethin less destructive Cas. Cmon”

You go back to your room and watch tv

It’s getting late and the boys till aren’t back yet.  
You fall asleep leaning against Cas.

When the boys come back, sam walks into the room, and Cas is sitting stiffly upright with you laying on his lap.  
“Humans sleep alot” Cas explained to Sam.  
“I know Cas” sam chuckles. “Here lemme help.  
He lifts your sleeping body up, letting Cas leave, and he lays you down on the bed  
He kisses your forehead

You wake up feeling soft lips against your head.  
You’re still groggy, and while your eyes are still closed, thinking it’s Deans lips, you move your head and kiss him.

He kisses back.

Dean walks in.

“Oh- uh. Hey…” he says surprised.

You pull back and now fully awake you realize what had happened. You jump up and grab dean as he starts to leave.

“Dean. No. I swear. I thought it was you” you try to explain.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. We weren’t anything. It was just a one time thing. It didn’t matter.”

He storms out of the room.  
Sam runs after him.

It didn’t mean anything….

It meant something to you.

You fall back down..

How did everything go so wrong so fast

You get up.  
You start running. You don’t stop until you’re about a mile away from the bunker.  
You collapse  
Covered in tears, you can’t even see anymore, you sit there for hours, then fall asleep…

You wake up to a cool breeze and blinding sunlight. It seems like it’s about 6 or 7 in the morning. You look around. You should probably go back to the bunker.

Where is the bunker  
“Shit” you mutter.

You were so upset last night that you didn’t pay attention to where you were going.

You spin around. Everything is a blur  
How could you be so stupid. Kissing sam was a mistake. You should have known better. You should have-  
FUCK  
You can’t breathe.

It’s like everything you had ever done was wrong. The world was spinning.

You feel a sharp pain on your neck  
Then everything goes dark  
-  
“Well well well” a voice appears from behind you.

You’re in a dark room.

There’s light behind you. Like a door is open.

A short man in a black suit walks up the chair you are now chained to. The man has an English accent.

His hand drags along the arm of the chair you are in. He comes around to the front of you and you turn your head alway from him.  
-  
“Aren’t you a feisty one. I see why squirrel likes you so much.”He says leaning in.  
You try to pull away from him.

“You don’t like me I see. Here. Let me introduce myself.”

He pauses

“I’m Crowley”


	5. Chapter 5

“Your precious Squirrel told me all about you. He couldn’t shut up actually.You see, this isn’t actually about you Y/N, it’s about me. I want something from Dean. He will have to give it to me if he wants to get you back from me. See darling? It’s just a matter of business, nothing personal.

Crowley’s voice made your stomach churn. 

You knew a lot about him. The books talked about all of the horrible things he had done.

What could he want from Dean…?

A look of disgust is displayed across your face. 

You wish you could tell dean not to come looking, that you didn’t matter. 

Hell, even if you did, he’d still go looking.

“He really likes you, you know.” He says calmly”

You remain silent.

Somehow even when he is saying something that’s nice, it makes you hate him even more.

“If you aren’t gonna talk, I might as well go wait outside for the boys. Yell if you need anything” he winks, and then is gone.

You wait.

What feels like hours pass, Hours turn to days, You don’t see anyone, aside from demon who brings in food once a day. A week passes. 

Suddenly, You hear the door fly open, the heavy metal slams against the wall.

Sam walks past the chair and starts looking around the room.

Dean rushes up to you, knife in hand, and cuts the ties off of you, so you are freed from the chair.

“Cmon. We got to go” Dean says firmly.

A silhouette appears in the doorway. Two men are standing behind.

Crowley steps forward.

“Hello boys.”  
“Shit.” Dean mutters.  
Sam grabs your arm and whispers in your ear. “Run”  
-  
A fight erupts between the demons, Crowley, sam, and dean.   
In the chaos, you are able to slip past them.

You don’t stop running until you are sure you are miles away from the warehouse Crowley was keeping you in.  
You find a small town after about 8 miles.   
The town seems like something from one of those southern belle type movies, where girls with names like Anabeth and Suzan run around in frilly dresses, marrying handsome men, and having 2 kids, then living on a farm for the rest of their lives, growing old together.  
It’s quiet. Only a few people wander the streets. On one side of the street are a few shops, the other has a gorgeous park, with a white gazebo, emerald green grass, a small glistening lake, and flowers everywhere. 

It is the most beautiful place you have been. All of the shops have freshly painted signs, and perfect window displays.   
You wouldn’t mind living somewhere like this. 

You walk into the park and sit down on a bench.

You let yourself daydream.

You are living in a yellow house with a covered porch. A cool breeze flows through the open windows, blowing your curtains inward lightly.  
The sun is shining through the thin fabric.

Your kids run around outside shooting each other with squirt guns. You have a son and a daughter. Your daughter is about 5, wearing a blue one piece swimsuit with a little tutu. Your son, 7 years old, is wearing a pair of purple swim trunks.

Their laughs fill the air.  
You feel a pair of warm hands on your shoulders as you sit in a chair watching them play. You turn, and Dean kisses you on the cheek.

He smiles and watches the kids with you. The two of you had a wonderful family, Sam lived right outside town and visited the kids all the time, Dean was the town sheriff, and you were the town doctor, expecting a new little family member in just a few months.

Life was good. Nothing scary, no yelling parents, no monsters, no Crowley.

It is too good to be true.  
Probably because it isn’t.  
You are jolted awake by a pine cone falling from a tree above you.

You’re in the forest about a mile outside of the warehouse.

All of it was a dream… the town, the life.   
You must have passed out from dehydration.

You stand up weakly.  
You start to walk again. Your ankle hurts, you must have twisted it when you passed out.   
You limp your way to the nearest highway.   
It’s just two lanes of asphalt, but it’s hope. You start to walk down it. 

After a while, you hear a car. You reach out your arm, trying to flag it down.  
It was an old Chevy pick up, worn grey paint covered its exterior.   
Inside was a girl, no older than 20. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, her gold hair pulled back into a loose bun. She was wearing a grey t shirt and light jeans, a red flannel tied around her waist.   
“Hey girlie, you look like you’ve seen a ghost! need a ride?”  
Her upbeat voice was a refreshing change of pace.   
You smiled, nodded, and then got into the car.  
“What’s your name?” She asked  
“Y/N” you reply meekly.  
“Well Y/N, I’m Anna. Where you headed?”  
“Anywhere.” You reply.  
“Well, lucky for you, I’m headed anywhere too!”  
She talked for about an hour about how she was looking for a fresh start, after her boyfriend was killed. She was sweet, she was happy.  
After a few hours of driving, you pulled into an old motel parking lot.  
Anna went inside and paid for a room while you waited in the car.  
Once she came back outside, she got you, and you both went to the room.   
“Thank you for this…” you say quietly.  
“No problem sweetie, anything you need, I’m here for you.”  
You both fell asleep after a while.  
You woke up around midnight when you realized that if you were near her, you’d get her killed.   
You got up, wrote a note, and left.

You hated doing that, she was so sweet, so generous, but you wouldn’t let her get hurt because of you. You did what you had to.

You found an old camero in the parking lot, you hotwired it, and you took off.  
-  
It had been about 20 hours on the road. You had stopped a few times for gas, for food. But here you were.

You were about a mile away from the bunker, in Lebanon Kansas.   
You knew you’d need the key to get in, and you didn’t know if Sam and Dean were back yet, so you went into town and got a room at the prairie winds inn. Luckily, the car you took had a wallet in it, with enough cash to last a while, but you were starting to run low. All of the gas stops, and motel charges were adding up.   
You went inside your room at the prairie winds, and you called Dean.  
No answer.  
You call a different number.  
“This is Deans other other cell, so you know what to do”   
“Hey D, it’s me. I’m in Lebanon. I miss you. I hope you’re okay. Call me.” You hang up.  
You fall asleep wrapped around a pillow, wishing it was Dean.  
The next morning you wake up to a flashing light on the motel phone. You had a message. It was Dean.  
“Come home Y/N/N… I miss you too, I love you…”  
HE LOVED YOU!?!? And not to mention he was safe!  
That is by far the best voicemail you had ever heard. You grab your bags, hop in the car, and get your ass out of that place.

You get to the bunker in about 10 minutes. you bang on the door as hard as you can.  
It hurts, but you don’t care. You can’t wait another second to see Dean.   
The door opens, cas standing there.  
“CAS!” You scream and hug him.  
He looks surprised, and is stiff. It doesn’t matter. He isn’t your main interest at this very moment, even though you love him too. Next you see sam. He is beat up a bit, no doubt from the fight with demons. You run up and give him a hug. He hugs back and rubs your back a bit. “It’s good to see you safe Y/N.” He says softly.  
Then. You see him.  
Dean Winchester, standing tall in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

You stop in your tracks. You bite your lip. You look him up and down, as if you are mentally undressing him, your glare is too much for him, you can tell he can’t wait any longer.  
You rush towards him and jump onto him. Your arms wrap around his neck, and your legs around his torso.  
You kiss him like you’ve never kissed before. Your mouths are like a fine tuned machine, interlocking perfectly within each other. Dean carries you back into his room without breaking the connection, then throws you onto the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head, kicks off his shoes. His abs are so perfect. Every detail carved out like a sculpture. Even the anti possession tattoo is like a work of art on his canvas. He climbs on top of you and starts kissing you again, his body moving over you.

He leans back and rips off your dirty clothes, leaving an open body for him to run his hands all over. You take control and reverse positions. You are now on top, hovering over Dean.

You run your hands over his chest and then unzip, and pull off his pants.

You move back up and start kissing his neck. One hand pulls at his hair, the other wraps around his neck.

The two of you together are explosive.  
Every move you make is matched with one that fits perfectly.  
Dean lets out a faint growling noise and you move down.

He inhales sharply as you take him in your mouth. His back arches, his hands grasp at the sheets next to him. You snake your head until he can’t take it anymore.

You move up to where you’re hovering over his lap, and you sink down onto him  
Deans hands move to your hips and the rhythm they follow is like a beat on a drum.

He lifts you and puts you on your back, looking at you as the tempo increases

The beat gets faster and faster, then it’s like the whole world is exploding. A fire inside both of you burns. The world stops.

Everything relaxes.

The two of you lie back, panting.

You both stare and the ceiling and try to recover

The feeling was intoxicating. The indescribably glorious thing that just happened was mind blowing.

You look at each other for a moment and you giggle.

“I missed you Dean Winchester”  
“I missed you Y/F/N”

You grab his hand as you both look back up.  
-  
A few hours later, you and Dean emerge from the room, holding hands still, both smiling like kids.  
The two of you walk into Sams room where him and cas are watching a TV.

“Did you fucking teach Cas to dance Y/N?” Sam asks accusatorially.

“Yep. And he’s great at it!” You say smiling at cas, you turn your head to Dean and shake your head, mouthing the words “he’s really not”

You all laugh, except Cas. Cas is just confused.  
You walk up to him and scratch his head, messing up his hair a bit. “It’s okay Cas. I still love you”  
He smiles.

He’s kinda like a little puppy. A cute little angel puppy.

“You know, we share a wall. Can you be a bit quieter next time Dean.” Sam says jokingly

Deans face turns a bright shade of pink and you nuzzle your head into his neck giggling.

“If you want, I can make the two of you even” you offer sam jokingly, then wink.

Dean immediately wraps his arms around you and says “nope, she’s alllll mine”

“Gross” sam remarks.

“Wanna go grab a bit to eat?” Dean offers, “all that fun with Y/N sure helped me work up an appetite”

“I’m down” you say  
“I could eat” sam agrees  
“I am an angel, I do not eat” Cas says emotionlessly.  
“You’re coming anyway” dean says quickly.  
“Okay then” He says, standing up

The four of you go down to a local diner.  
The sign outside said best pie for miles. We’ll see about that.  
You, Sam, and Dean all get burgers, and scarf them down quickly.

Normally you could never keep up with their eating, but after a week being held like a prisoner, being fed once a day, you would have eaten just about anything.  
The burgers weren’t the best, in comparison to something from your typical diners, they were about a 6/10, but after the shit you ate when you were with Crowley, it tasted better than anything you had ever eaten.  
When the waitress brought out the pie, you and Sam each took a slice, then Dean grabbed a fork and knife, and dig into the rest.  
That pie was so fucking good. The tender cinnamon apple filling inside was a symphony of flavors, warming up your tastebuds as they danced along your tongue . The hot flaky crust perfectly fell apart in your mouth.  
It was perfect.  
When you had all finished your food, the four of you hopped back in baby and headed back to the bunker. This is the first time Dean got to see the car you had stolen to get here on your own. “what the hell is that” he asks, upset as if he were disappointed in you”  
“Not everyone can have a 1967 chevy impala” you reply, “I improvised. And I kind of like it”  
He grimaced at the words like they physically hurt him. “You’re lucky I like you” he said, smirking.

As you pulled into the bunkers garage, Cas played with your hair. “There is so much of it.” He says, amazed at how girls hair works. You laugh and say “yep, grew it all myself”

You all unload out of baby, and go into the bunker. Heading back to Sammy’s room, where the TV is.  
You turn on a show, and just sit there for a while. The four of you laugh with the show, and you all are actually enjoying it for once.  
You stand up, you kiss Dean on the cheek and say, “I’m gonna go get changed.” He looks up at you and smiles, “hurry back cutie”

You walk into your room, shut the door, lock it, and grab a pair of shorts, and one of Deans flannels, this was the comfiest pair of pajamas you had ever owned, even after washing it, the flannel still smelt like Dean, and the shorts were loose and comfy.

The lights flash out. Everything goes dark. Being underground, there are no windows to light the rooms, and all of the doors locks are connected to the panel in the control room.

You are stuck.

Not again.

Your mind flashes back to earlier events. You are stuck in the room with Crowley again, mind and heart racing.  
You can’t get out.  
The room is spinning around you. Your eyes dart across the emptiness of the pitch black room.

You run to where the door was and start banging on it. You fall to the floor and start crying.  
It was all over. You’d be stuck here, no one was coming for you.  
Your mind was overcome with a sense of familiarity. The scene reminding you of the warehouse. You couldn’t escape the terror in your heart.

You hear a loud noise against the door

Dean kicks in the door, runs to you, and hits the floor, cradling you in his arms.  
“It’s okay Y/N. I’m here. It’s all going to be okay. The system malfunctioned, it’s all okay sweetie. Nothings going to hurt you. Im here now, and I’m never leaving your side again. I promise…”


End file.
